Los Malaventurados no lloran
by MissKaulitz483
Summary: Un oneshot, sonfic, basado en la cancion de Los malaventurados no lloran, de Panda. Contestacion de Me da igual. Twincest. Tokio Hotel. BillxTom. TomxBill. Es muy tarde para cambiar tu realidad, Tom


**summary: **Para entender este songfic, tienen que haber leido primero el de Me da igual, esta es la contestacion de la carta que Bill le dejo a Tom, luego subire lo ke paso, para ke entiendan mejor :]

**Para: **_Bill_

_Se que esta en __algún lugar mejor_

_Donde no hay abuso_

_Fuera de este mundo_

_Quiero encontrar el medio para yo_

_Poder hablar con el_

_Poder decirle a el_

¿Como pudiste dejarme Bill?

¿Como pudiste destrozarme de ese modo?

Bueno, pensándolo mejor, no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, mi amor.

No tienes una idea de todo el dolor que me provoco tu partida. De lo mucho que sufrí al ver tu hermoso rostro sin vida. Sin alma.

Por favor perdóname.

_Que aquí todo esta peor_

_Que al igual que el_

_Mi voluntad también murió_

_Le quiero platicar_

_Que todo sale mal_

_Que yo lo alcanzaría_

_Teniendo la oportunidad_

Bill, ¿creíste que tu partida no le iba a afectar a nadie?

Te equivocaste, no tienes una idea de cómo hemos sufrido todos, sobre todo yo.

Ya no quiero hacer nada. Ya no puedo hacer nada.

Lo único que deseo y podré desear es haberme dado cuenta de las consecuencias que traerían mis reacciones ante tu confesión.

Ojala hubiera estado allí para ti, cuando mas me necesitabas.

Perdóname por favor. Por no haberme dado cuenta de que sin ti yo no soy nada. Por haber provocado todo esto.

_Se que el se siente mejor_

_Allá__ no hay suplicio_

_Seria muy impulsivo_

_El utilizar el medio y llegar_

_A lo desconocido_

_Sentirlo al lado mió_

_Y decir_

Seguro estas mejor que aquí en la tierra, lo entiendo.

O bueno, espero que si sea mejor.

Espero que te la estés pasando mucho mejor que yo.

No tienes idea de lo mucho que quisiera tomar el mismo camino que tu, y en corto tiempo estar a tu lado. Donde podamos ser felices. Donde nadie nos critique.

_Que todo esta peor_

_Que al igual que el_

_Mi esperanza se murió_

_Le quiero abrazar_

_Que todo sea igual_

_Mi vida ya es tan gris_

_Que el dolor jamás se marchara_

¿De que sirve soñar, si la persona que me da vida ya no esta a mi lado?

Daría lo que fuera por poder tener tu esbelto y gracioso cuerpo de nuevo conmigo. Vivo y feliz. Así como era el Bill que me gusta.

Moriría por volver a ver esos profundos e irresistibles ojos color caramelo fundido. Tan iguales que los míos, pero con un brillo distinto, hermoso y misterioso. Iguales a ti.

Adoraría volver a ver tus sonrosadas mejillas, cada vez que te hago un comentario indecoroso.

Mataría a quien sea por devolver el tiempo, haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía antes, y haber podido besar tus dulces labios cuando aun había tiempo.

O al menos poder ahogar este maldito deseo que me esta matando.

_Me __debería de acordar_

_Debo yo recordar_

_Y sentirse mejor  
es mejor no creer en el amor_

_Así__ como le hago yo_

Para serte sincero, nunca creí en el amor.

Nunca creí que existía eso de las almas gemelas.

Estaba tan ciego

Como no pude ver que mi alma gemela estaba a mi lado siempre, desde el principio hasta nuestro… ¿fin?

Si, fin, ya que al matarte, me mataste, me destruiste por dentro.

No dejaste otro sentimiento en mi más que la culpa, la rabia, la tristeza, la repulsión y el amor.

¿Culpa?

Si, yo fui el culpable de que tú decidieras dejar este mundo, cuando tenías una exitosa carrera por delante a los veinte años.

¿Rabia?

Por supuesto, ¿como no sentir rabia de mi mismo, después de todo lo que te hice pasar?

Te destruí por completo, aunque me cueste admitirlo.

¿Tristeza?

Como no tener ese sentimiento dentro, sabiendo que la única persona que yo he amado me ha dejado aquí. Solo y desamparado. Destruido.

¿Repulsión?

Es algo más que repulsión, me odio.

Fui, soy y seré un completo estupido por no haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que te amo antes. Por haberme dejado llevar por mi masculinidad y machismo. Y no aceptarme.

¿Amor?

Eso lo siento más que nada, lo que siento por ti nunca cambiara, incluso si despertaras de la muerte y me dijeras que tú no me amas, que me quieres lejos. Haría lo que fuera por volver a conquistarte, aunque eso me destrozara el alma, aun más.

_Lo __debería de odiar_

_Por dejarme aquí_

_Pero el no escogió_

_Soy un simple amante loco_

_Yo he aprendido mi lección_

Nunca podría odiarte por haberte ido.

Comprendo lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos.

Curiosamente creo que se parece a lo que yo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.

¿Irónico no?

No tienes idea de cuanto.

Lamento haber escogido tu destino. Haber acabado con tu futuro sin saberlo.

Pero sabes, no tengo idea de para quien escribo esta carta.

¿La leerás tú?

Espero, es solo para ti. Para el único dueño de mi destruido y terco corazón.

_Se que esta en __algún lugar mejor_

_Donde no hay abuso_

_Fuera de este mundo_

_Quiero encontrar el medio_

_Para yo_

_Poder hablar con el_

_Poder decirle a el_

¿Me odias?

Sea así o no, lo merezco.

¿Me quieres lejos?

No lo dudo, pero lamento ser tan débil que no pueda hacerlo.

¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

Espero que no, lo ultimo que deseo es hacerte mas daño del que ya te he hecho.

Ojala hubiera podido preguntarte eso cuando aun había tiempo.

_Que aquí todo esta peor_

_Que al igual que el_

_Mi voluntad también murió_

_Le quiero saludar_

_A su oído suspirar_

_Que mientras yo lo extraño_

_Mi vida desvanece más_

Bill, lamento esta decisión que tome, pero ya no lo soporto.

Tomare la misma vía de escape que tu tomaste, espero llegar a tu lado para poder disculparme.

Si ya no me quieres, no hay problema. Te entiendo a la perfección si tomas esa decisión.

Pero lo único que pido es tu perdón, y para ello te entrego mi cuerpo. Mi vida. Mi alma.

Son tuyos Bill, ¿los quieres?

Anda, destrúyelos. Rómpelos. Hazles todo lo que los míos te hicieron. Desahógate.

¿Tienes alas?

Las tengas o no, se que eres un ángel. El ángel más perfecto de todos. Mi ángel.

Te prometo, no, te juro, que no te volveré a hacer daño.

Como tú dijiste, es una promesa de sangre.

Aquí te la dejo, junto con la navaja que yo te di, con la cual te suicidaste, y tu carta.

No tardare mucho en llegar, espero que no sea muy tarde y puedas perdonarme.

Lo que más lamento es no haberte podido decir lo importante que eres para mí. Y no haberte podido decir por primera y última vez:

**Te amo, Bill.**

Mi Bill.

Nos vemos en el otro lado, espero morir muy pronto para volver a ser feliz y para poder hacerte feliz.

En donde sea que estés.

_Eternamente para ti_

_**Tom**_


End file.
